


Nosebleed

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [184]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint gets a nosebleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

The Avengers were a well oiled machine in battle. They never missed a beat and every action they performed on the field looked as if it was choreographed. They were always in sync. 

But that’s when they’re fighting the villain of the week.

Mornings, however, were a different story. 

The Avengers would all slowly slink in, looking far too much like a zombie movie, and grab their respective mugs - only Tony, Clint, and Phil drink coffee at this point so JARVIS makes it as black as AI-ly possible. Only Thor, Steve, Phil and Natasha are truly awake at this hour, so they make it their duty to cook breakfast for the rest of zombified Avengers - Well, Thor is in charge of Pop Tarts, juice and setting the table.

It was during one of these breakfast gatherings that Phil found out about Clint’s tendency to get a little bloody. 

—-

Phil was grating the cheese for their cheese omelets while Natasha handled the eggs. Steve was pouring the batter into the pan for another batch of pancakes, his 7th stack now - the Avengers may be composed of only six members plus one handler, but they eat like an army of starving soldiers. 

Steve craned his head around looking for the spatula as the bubbles started to appear in the batter. “Phil, Can you please pass me the spatula?” Phil grabbed the spatula from the counter and passed it to Steve. 

"Is this done?" He asked, gesturing to the 7th plate of pancakes. "I’m bringing it to the table." 

"Yes, please." Steve answered, humming a tune as Phil got the plate and moved toward the dining room table where Thor had set up the plates and the three other semi-asleep residents were waiting. 

Phil took one look at Clint and his bloody face before he sent the plate of pancakes crashing to the ground. The sound plates breaking woke the three enough to look up and find a gaping Coulson. 

"Son of Coul, Is everything all right?" Thor asked, moving around the table and towards Phil. 

"What’s going on?" Steve and Natasha burst in not a second later. 

Phil remained quiet and moved toward Clint. “Oh My God,  _Clint._  Are you okay?” He asks, worry in every inch of his tone. 

The rest of the - awake - Avengers sighed in relief, before dispersing. 

"Wha-?" Clint answered, his eyes barely open and his nose running blood like a faucet. "Aww, Nose. No." He muttered. 

"Oh God, What should we do? Should I get JARVIS to call an ambulance? Shouldn’t you keep your head up? Or was it down? Oh Dear lord.What should I do? WHat sHould I do?" Phil continued to panic. 

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, “You don’t happen to have a wash cloth there, do you?” 

Phil immediately got a pristine white handkerchief and presented it to Clint. 

"Noooo. That’s too clean. I’d hate to dirty tha-" Clint couldn’t say anymore as Phil knelt down in front of him and started to wipe his nose off of blood. The bleeding had mostly stopped too, so all that was left was clean up. 

Phil got a little bit of water from the table and wet the unbloodied part of his handkerchief, carefully wiping away the remaining blood. 

From the other side of the table, Tony snorted. “You know, I’m pretty sure nosebleeds aren’t supposed to be intimate.” 

Bruce nodded along. “Also, pretty sure Blood isn’t supposed to be romantic.” 

"The son of Coul and Clinton defy the norm it seems. " Thor grinned from where he just finished picking up the fallen pieces of pancakes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #i was going to use that anime trope where the char gets a nosebleed when they see something really sexy#but i thought naaaah#lets stick to something more realistic#Superheroes having breakfast and archers getting nosebleeds while the demigod picks up the pancakes dropped by the secret agent#that seems WAY more realistic#Phlint
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111861402056/aaaaaaaaand-its-exams-week-i-hate-exams)


End file.
